Keiko Toda
Keiko Toda (戸田 恵子, born September 12, 1957 in Nagoya, Aichi) is a Japanese actress and voice actress. Her most famous role is the voice of the children's hero Anpanman on the long running anime Soreike! Anpanman. Keiko became the second voice of Kitaro in the third series of Gegege no Kitaro, and all the movies that followed in the 1980s. She was also the voice of Thomas the Tank Engine in the Japanese version of Thomas & Friends from Season 1 to Season 8. Not only that she sung 12 songs for the Thomas & Friends series as well. Keiko was succeeded by Kumiko Higa for the rest of the Thomas & Friends series starting with season 9. She was once married to Shuichi Ikeda. Anime *Ai Monogatari (OVA) – Kumiko (White Christmas) *Ai to ken Camelot Mangaka Marina Time Slip (OVA) – Kaoru *Aoki Ryusei SPT Layzner – Dr. Elizabeth Clabery *Arei no Kagami (movie) – Meguru Daichi *Asobo! Hello Kitty – Kiki *Baribari Densetsu (movie) – Miyuki *Baribari Densetsu (OVA) – Miyuki *Bavi Stock (OVA) – Kate Lee Jackson *Birth (OVA) – Arlia *The Boy Who Saw the Wind (movie) – Ruchia *Cat's Eye – Hitomi *City Hunter – Yumiko Satou (Ep. 6) *City Hunter The Secret Service (special) – Rosa *Crayon Shin-chan Arashi o Yobu Utau Ketsu dake Bakudan! (movie 15) – Koma wife (Special guest) *Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God – John Dykstra (Ep. 12) *Dear Brother – Kaoru "Kaoru no Kimi" Orihara *Densetsu Kyojin Ideon – Karara *Densha Otoko (live-action TV) – Densha's mother (special guest; Ep. 11) *Detective Conan: Magician of the Silver Sky (movie) – Juri Maki *Dirty Pair – Fangoria (Ep. 12) *Dream Dimension Hunter Fandora (OVA) – Reimia *Fight! Iczer One (OVA) – Iczer 2 *Final Fantasy The Spirits Within (US CG movie) – Aki Ross *Fist of the North Star – Bella (Ep. 38) *Fushigi na Koala Blinky – Blinky *Galaxy Cyclone Braiger – Additional Voice *Galaxy Express 999 Eternal Fantasy (movie) – Kanon *Gegege no Kitaro – Kitaro *Gegege no Kitaro: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Daihanran (movie) – Kitaro *Gegege no Kitaro: Jigoku Hen – Kitaro *Gegege no Kitaro: Nippon Bakuretsu!! (movie) – 1985's Kitarō (Short Film) *Gegege no Kitaro: Saikyō Yōkai Gundan! Nihon Jōriku!! (movie) – Kitaro *Gegege no Kitaro: Yōkai Daisensō (movie) – Kitarou *Gegege no Kitaro (movie) – Kitaro *Glass no Kamen (OVA) – Chigusa Tsukikage *Glass no Kamen – Rei Aoki *GTO The Movie (live-action) – Sanae Mitazono *Guyver Out of Control (movie) – Valkyria Forsberg-Lisker (Guyver II) *Hal's Flute (movie) – Additional Voice *Hello Kitty – Kiki *Hi-Speed Jecy (OVA) – Jera *High School Agent (OVA) – Nina *Highschool! Kimengumi – Elza Yaseino *Hikawa Maru Monogatari (movie) – the Narrator *Hoero! Bun Bun (movie) – Bun Bun *Hoshi Neko Fullhouse (OVA) – Eterna *Iczer Reborn (OVA) – Iczer 2 *The Ideon A Contact (movie) – Karala Ajiba *The Ideon Be Invoked (movie) – Karala Ajiba *Iga no Kabamaru – Hoshiko (Ep. 8) *Karuizawa Syndrome (OVA) – Noriko Kuonji *Kiki to Lala no Aoi Tori (movie) – Tyltyl (Kiki) *Kiki's Delivery Service (movie) – Osono *Kimagure Orange Road – Yukari *Lupin III: The Columbus Files (special) – Rosalia *Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (movie) – Saranda *Lupin the 3rd: Napoleon's Dictionary (special) – Chieko Kido *Mobile Suit Gundam – Matilda Ajan *Mobile Suit Gundam The Movie Trilogy – Matilda Ajan *Mobile Suit SD Gundam (OVA/movie) – Matilda Ajan *Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk II (OVA) – Matilda Ajan *Mugen Shinshi: Bōken Katsugeki Hen (OVA) – Mamiya Mugen *The New Adventures of Maya the Honeybee – Mawsil *New Gigantor – Gura King Jr. *Ninja Hattori Kun The Movie (live-action) – Taeko Mitsuba *Oz (OVA) – Android 1024 *Pataliro! Stardust Program (movie) – Junior *Patalliro! – Jada (Ep. 1), Johan & Zachary (Ep. 13) *The Phoenix Space (OVA) – Nana *Pokemon 4Ever (movie) – Yukinari *Powered Armor Dorvack – Aroma *Queen Millennia – Hajime Amamori *Queen Millennia Movie – Hajime Amamori *Requiem from the Darkness – Tatsuta (Eps. 10, 12-13) *The Rose of Versailles – Catherine (Sugan's daughter) *The Rose of Versailles: I'll Love You As Long As I Live (movie) – Oscar Francois de Jarjayes *Seishun Anime Zenshu – Fumiko (Wandering Days) & Lorenzo (The Martyr) *Shin Kabuki-cho Story - Hana no Asuka-gumi! (OVA) – Hibari *Shonan Bakusozoku (OVA) – Yoko Miyabi (Eps. 1, 5) *Sohryuden - Legend of the Dragon Kings (OVA) – Lady L *Sonic Underground – Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog & Amen Rabi (Ep. Mummie Dearest) *Soreike! Anpanman – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Buruburu no Takarasagashi Daibōken! (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Minami no Umi o Sukue! (special) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Omocha no Hoshi no Nanda to Runda (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman Yomigaere Bananajima (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman no Gyakushuu (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman vs Baikinman!? (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Black Nose to Mahō no Uta (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Christmas da! Minna Atsumare (OVA) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Dadandan to Futago no Hoshi (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Gomira no Hoshi (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Happy no Daibōken (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Hiya Hiya Hiyariko to Bafu Bafu Baikinman (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Horrorman to Hora♥Horako (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Inochi no Hoshi no Dolly (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Kokin-chan to Aoi Namida (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Kuroyukihime to motemote Baikinman (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Lyrical Magical Mahō no Gakkō (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Mija to Mahō no Lamp (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Minna Atsumare! Anpanman World Komusubiman to Omatsuri Robot (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Niji no Pyramid (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Ningyo Hime no Namida (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Ringo Bōya to Minna no Negai (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Roll to Lola Ukigumo Shiro no Himitsu (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Rubie no Negai (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Shabondama no Purun (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Soratobu Ehon to Glass no Kutsu (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Sukue! Kokorin to Kiseki no Hoshi (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Tenohira o Taiyō ni (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Tobase! Kibō no Handkerchief (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Yōsei Rinrin no Himitsu (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Yumeneko no Kuni no Nyanii (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Yūreisen o Yattsukero!! (movie) – Anpanman *Soreike! Anpanman: Yuuki no Hana ga Hiraku toki (movie) – Anpanman *Space Adventure Cobra – Yuko (Ep. 22) *Space Warrior Baldios (movie) – Afrodia *Time Stranger Kyoko (OVA) – Akino Jiro *Thomas & Friends – Thomas the Tank Engine (Season 1 – 8) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad – Thomas the Tank Engine *Toki no Tabibito -Time Stranger- (movie) – Agino Jiro *Twin Hawks – Additional Voice *Urashiman – Additional Voice *Vampire Hunter D (OVA) – Dan Lang *A Wind Named Amnesia (movie) – Sophia *Wizardry (OVA) – Shiela *The Wonderful Adventures of Nils – Wife (Ep. 28) *Wrath of the Ninja The Yotoden Movie – Kasumi no Ayanosuke *Yotoden (OVA) – Ayanosuke/Ayame Anime Films * Video Games *Hot Shots Golf Out of Bounds – Kate Songs *I'm Thomas the Tank Engine (performed as Thomas) *Thomas Anthem (performed) *Let's Have a Race (performed) *Gone Fishing (performed) *The Island Song (performed) *Never, Never, Never Give Up (performed) *Winter Wonderland (performed) *Five New Engines in the Shed (performed) *The Red Balloon (performed) *The Whistle Song (performed) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (performed as Thomas) *Little Engines (performed as Thomas) Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Anpanman' in Soreike! Anpanman *'Kitaro' in the third series of the same name *'Thomas the Tank Engine' in Thomas & Friends *'Sonic the Hedgehog' in Sonic Underground *'Sonia the Hedgehog' in Sonic Underground Trivia *Her bloodtype is O'''. *Her hobbies are '''Singing, Dancing and Poem Chanting. *She speaks Japanese and French. *She played her first live action character role by playing someone that is a transgender person. At first she didn't want to play the role, but after seeing how Transgender people are treated in real life even in Japan. Keiko accepted the role, and was bless to be apart of the tv series. She admits now that she wants to help Transgender people be accepted in society instead of seeing them be shunned. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES